


Genius Never Listens

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CPR, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Near Drowning, On Thin Ice, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Saving a Life, Stubborn Teenager, first aid training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt "Breathe"





	Genius Never Listens

Mycroft watched in horror as his younger brother disappeared below the ice just a few yards from the shoreline. 

He’d been warning Sherlock all afternoon that the ice was too thin for skating, that it was too warm today to trust it.  But of course, being a typical 14-year-old boy, Sherlock refused to listen to his elder brother.  “Just because you’re in university doesn’t make you smarter than I am, Mycroft,” he had responded, grabbing his coat and skates and heading outside.

“Sherlock!” Mycroft cried in a panic, running toward the pond.  He stopped just short of the ice, looking where his brother had fallen, at first seeing no sign of him.  Cognizant of the dangers of thin ice, Mycroft carefully slid out toward the break on his belly, trying to distribute his weight so as not to put too much pressure on the ice and risking another catastrophe.  Just as he reached the hole that had swallowed his brother, he saw a wet mop of dark curls in the water.  In a rush of hopeful adrenaline, he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard, managing to get Sherlock’s pale, motionless body out of the water and onto the ice.

Moving as quickly as he could manage, he slid back to the shore, dragging Sherlock behind him until they were both safely off the ice.  Stripping off his gloves, he put a hand near Sherlock’s mouth… he wasn’t breathing.  Mycroft recalled his first aid training from the previous summer and began chest compressions.

“Dammit, Sherlock…. BREATHE!”  Mycroft mumbled, trying not to panic.  He looked up and saw a couple of people – paramedics, by the look of them – rapidly heading their direction.  Obviously, his parents had heard him yell for his brother, and summoned appropriate assistance. 

Just as the paramedic team arrived, Sherlock coughed, a fountain of water spewing from his lips.  Reacting quickly, Mycroft turned him onto his side to let him cough the icy water from his lungs.  The nearest paramedic clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him on his good work, as they took over, bundling his brother up in warm blankets and whisking him away on a stretcher.

Mycroft stared blankly after them, sitting on the frozen ground, until their father retrieved him.  Leading him into the house, Siger helped him out of his cold and wet coat, and sat him down at the table, giving him a cup of hot tea.  The younger man wrapped his fingers around the hot ceramic carefully and looked  at the steaming liquid idly.

“Your mother went with Sherlock.  They wanted to check him out at the hospital… make sure he’ll be all right,” Siger said.  “He wouldn’t be, if you hadn’t been there.”

“He never listens,” Mycroft mumbled as he sipped his tea. 

“You used to be the same way, my boy,” Siger’s eyes sparkled.  “So was your mother, when I first met her," he smiled wistfully.  "Genius never listens."


End file.
